Leave Out All The Rest
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Songfic Well, the song is Leave Out All the Rest by LinkinPark. The story is just about as moving and stuff as the song so clickie! I just put T because I did....no reason, theres no swearing or anything.


Stormy Night

By NaruBaby2496

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Linkin Park and Naruto is ©Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This is Shippuden . Or in English, Hurricane Chronicles.

* * *

A strong flash of lighting strung through the sky; it was another August storm. Sakura was asleep dreaming a nightmare; Sasuke was living one of his.

_**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared**_

Jumping from branch to branch, Sasuke was searching for his old teammate. "Sakura….I need to find you….."_  
___

_**But no one would **__**listen**__** cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?**_

She tossed and turned under her comforter; another nightmare "Sasuke-kun…I-I don't need…you anymore…," she mumbled.

_**So if you're asking me I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done**_

"I'm sorry Sakura…please…."

_**Help me**__** leave behind some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your **__**memory**__**  
Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"Sasuke…I'm stronger; I never needed you!"

_**Don't be afraid of taking my beating  
I have shared, but I'm me  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**_

I'm not perfect….I need you…to fix…that_._ He felt horrible, finally.

_**So if you're asking me I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me**_

"Sasuke-kun? Can-can't you do that? Jus-Just go die!" She started crying in her pillow, trying to fight all of her old emotions. The lightning cracked and crackled and left and came again with ear-shattering noises. It never seemed to cease; the thunder followed soon after.

Sasuke entered through the gates, tired and beaten, finally feeling the karma of all he's done. "Sakura…gosh I'm ..." There he collapsed, in the middle of the walkway. The fit of lightning ended with perfect timing to the now happening.

_**And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting?**_

Sakura woke up from one of her worst nightmares with cold sweat on her forehead. She placed her hand on her pacing heart, "Sasuke-kun," She jumped from her mattress and looked out her window; Sasuke was in clear view. "What…?" She ran down her stairs and went outside barefoot. "Sasuke!" She screamed cupping her hands around her mouth. _  
_

_**All the hurt inside you have learned to hide so well  
Pretending?  
Someone else can't come and save me from myself**_

He barely felt Sakura crying on his arm. "Sasuke-kun, please be okay…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…don't die….please…" She cried harder and harder onto his blood-stained shirt. "Say something, do something…please," She whispered; tears escaping on their own. He grunted in pain and it took all of his strength to turn and face Sakura. He coughed up some blood and looked at Sakura with sorrowful eyes. "Sakura…"

_  
__**I can't be who you are**_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

She smiled and gently caressed his face. "Don't try to talk." He nodded and gently wiped away Sakura's tears. She jumped slightly at his touch and touched his hand. "Are-are you going to..." He smiled as a flash of lighting crackled; he saw those emerald orbs he loved to stare into. "No," With that he kissed her gently, eventually it became the most passionate kiss Sakura could ever dream.

_**  
Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting?  
All the hurt inside you have learned to hide so well**_

The rain slowed; the morning sun started to rise. "Sasuke, don't hurt anymore," Sakura said embracing Sasuke as she saw his wounded body and beginning to heal him.

_**Pretending?  
Someone else can't come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**_

"I lo- I won't," He said knowing Sakura knew what he wanted to say. She smiled and nodded reassuring his guess.

* * *

Awww!! If you couldn't guess what he was going to say (WHO CAN'T?!) it was going to be 'I love you'. With my fluffy self! :)

So happy! When I was writing this, I was crying in the beginning, and was thinking about having Sasuke die…unfortunate for so many people! Plus, that would've been too anticlimactic. Way to anticlimactic.

But it would've matched the song! . Anyway, thanks for reading!

RXR

NaruBaby2496


End file.
